


smudge

by junwtfhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lipstick, Mentions of Sex, Mornings, This Seems Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junwtfhoe/pseuds/junwtfhoe
Summary: a saying goes, "get yourself a guy who ruins your lipstick, not your mascara."





	smudge

**Author's Note:**

> as the saying goes, i'm pretty sure junhoe is a person who would be happy to ruin somebody's lipstick lmao. i hope you understand the saying after you read this fic.

junhoe opens his eyes, squinting as he tries to adjust them to the sunlight filtered through the white curtains. he then props himself up, turning his head to look at the long and slender legs, one of them bent over on top of the nightstand stool and a foot planted on the floor for her balance. his eyes travel up to those hips, barely even covered by her black nightdress, jutting out as she pushes her face close to the mirror, running the lipstick from one corner to the other on her lower lip.

unknowingly, a lazy smile graces junhoe's face as he watches her smack her lips together to set the lipstick. pouting her lips outwards, she then turns her head, her wide eyes meeting junhoe's drowsy and half-lidded ones.

"morning," she says, wine burgundy lips spreading into a wide smile. tilting her head, she says, "i see you're awake."

"of course i am," he replies in a drowsy slur, propping his head up with his hand. "if i'm asleep then who are you talking to?"

scrunching her nose at junhoe, she then goes back to the mirror, eyes directly on the reflection of her own lips. shaking her head slightly, she tilts her head again and continues to stare at herself.

junhoe notices this and he sits up, scratching his bare chest as he calls for her, "what's wrong?"

"nothing," she mumbles, her expression frowning, betraying her words as it showed something certainly wrong.

"baby," junhoe chuckles, "you've been staring at the mirror for a long time now. i don't think you're becoming like me anytime soon, so there must be something wrong "

rolling her eyes, she glances at junhoe and then continues staring at her lips, sighing, "it's the lipstick."

"huh?" junhoe asks.

"i got a new lipstick." she turns and leans her back against the nightstand. "i wanted to try something other than my usual colours so i chose this burgundy one instead."

puckering her lips briskly, she then continues, "i tried it on yesterday but i'm still doubting this colour. it looked good when i tested it on the back of my hand but i don't know if it looks good on my lips."

getting up from the bed, junhoe walks towards her and pats his chin with his index finger, thinking. "it is different."

"duh, it is," she rolls her eyes again and smiles at him. "i don't know, it'll take time for me to adjust to this colour."

tilting his head, junhoe inches towards her. putting his palms onto the nightstand, junhoe traps her between his arms. their chests were nearly touching, and slowly, he pushes his face close to hers.

she keeps on smacking her lips, her eyes looking away from junhoe. putting both her hands on the edge of the nightstand, she then looks at junhoe, her face slightly flushed from the close proximity of him from her body, "what are you looking at?"

"your pretty lips. the lipstick works," junhoe smiles, pulling himself a little bit farther. "i like it."

"you do?" her eyes widen slightly as one of her brows raise up in confusion.

"yeah," he nods, sliding his palms on the nightstand and onto her hands. "i don't know why but it makes me want to kiss you."

she looks at junhoe, trying to suppress a smile from appearing. standing up straighter, junhoe pulls her hands from under his palms and wraps her arms around his waist. "maybe, because it looks bold."

looking up, her eyes meet junhoe's lazy morning eyes. he leans into her and her eyes roam down to his lips, a corner of it raised up in a smirk. in a split of a second, junhoe captures her lips with his. her heart raced as their lips met; no matter how many times they had kissed, he still managed to make her feel out of order, her mind chaotically filled with thoughts of fervor. lips curving into a smile, she responded to junhoe by pushing herself onto him, kissing back.

"hmm," junhoe hums, feeling her soft and supple lips against his.

junhoe brings his hand onto her thigh, only his fingers fluttering up on her skin in a slow pace. they slip under the hem of her nightdress, pushing the silky fabric up to reveal her white lace lingerie.

feeling junhoe's hand, she laughs and slaps junhoe's hand, pulling it up onto her waist.

"naughty hands," she mumbles onto his lips. running her hands softly on his back, she continues kissing him.

still wanting to touch her, his hand goes back to her thigh, pulling it up close to side. lodging himself between her thighs, he pulls away slightly then teasingly kisses her on the edge of her lips. chuckling at junhoe's attempts on teasing her, she cups his face with her palms and kisses him directly on the lips. the two of them stay that way for a while, before she pulls away both her lips and palms from junhoe.

"junhoe, you're wearing my lipstick too," she says, smiling at the sight of junhoe's now burgundy lips, the colour smudged outside his lipline.

"really?" junhoe tilts his head to look at the mirror behind her. he instantly laughs when he sees himself looking like a child who had just played with his mother's lipstick.

"mmhmm," she hums in response. she turns her back to junhoe, pressing it against his chest. seeing her own reflection made her laugh as well because like junhoe, her lipstick was smudged too. "wow. if you do this in public, i won't hesitate to hit you."

"what?" junhoe asks, wrapping his arms around her waist as he puts his chin on her shoulder. "you mean kiss you in public?"

"no, silly." she chuckles, touching junhoe's hands. "i meant ruining my lipstick."

"then that means i can't kiss you, right?" junhoe pouts, then kisses her neck. "if i kiss you, your lipstick is gonna be ruined."

"hmm," she tilts her head slightly to give junhoe access to her neck and hums as she thinks, "yeah... well, i guess you can kiss me but not intensely."

chuckling, junhoe pulls his lips away from her neck and looks at the mirror. "i like you looking like this though."

"what?" she raises an eyebrow up, looking at junhoe's reflection on the mirror. "i look like a mess."

"no, you look mine," junhoe smiles, wincing when she pinches his arm because of his cheesy line. "you just look well kissed and i want people to know that i was the one who made you look like this."

"junhoe!" she scolds him, slapping his arm lightly. "i'm gonna give you a punch if you keep on saying things like that."

junhoe only laughs at her threats, knowing that she wouldn't even really do it to him. slightly frustrated over the lipstick, she says, "i look very risque and if i go to work looking like this, i might even lose my job."

"okay then," junhoe shrugs, tightening his arms around her. "i think you should only wear it when we're in bed."

"seriously?" she smiles in disbelief, wanting to hit junhoe again. "fine."

"what? i like it, it looks like the bruises i leave on your body everytime we fuck." he says, smiling because he knows she will scold him again. for junhoe, it's fun to see her get mad as she looks cute with her eyebrows furrowing and her lips slightly pouting, her face reddening.

"stop hugging me." she says, smiling as she pushes junhoe's arms off her. "go wait at the bed, you're definitely gonna get it today."

"nice," junhoe smiles at her in return, pulling himself off her.

sauntering to the bed, he then lies himself on it and rests his back against the headboard with his arms under his head. he then looks at her glancing at him as she gives one last look at her reflection. he then smiles, knowing perfectly that he'd have the best morning fuck ever.


End file.
